This invention concerns dial operated pressure regulators for the manual control of pneumatic and hydraulic circuits.
The device will be described in relation to a truck with a dump body but the device is clearly utilisable for other applications where manual control of simple circuitry is advantageous, for example, farm machinery, machine shop practice and the like.